


Semi-Automatic

by Themreaper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themreaper/pseuds/Themreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista and Ymir are partners. In more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi-Automatic

Krista forced herself to smile as convincingly as possible when she entered Sina’s Bar, a greasy hangout for pervy old men and their friends. She stuck out like a sore thumb what with her long blonde locks and piercing blue eyes. It was clear she didn’t belong.

But she didn’t have to. Not for long anyway.

Krista ignored the oogling eyes, sitting in the deepest darkest corner of the bar after ordering a particularly strong drink. Part of her wondered why it was her that had to do this part of the job. She attracted too much attention in places like this. Even from the back of the bar, many eyes still managed to follow her, making her uneasy.

Krista tried not to gag when a few greasy guys catcalled her. She’d have to have a talk with a certain woman about who gets what jobs in places like this. _She_ wouldn’t get catcalled in situations like this, and besides, she’d been in charge of enough jobs already.

The bell on the door that alerted the owner of customers that were coming and going chimed and in stepped a tall, dark-skinned woman, her brown hair tied back into a ponytail. She was dressed in a grey suit wrapped with a trench coat, which only made her stick out just as much as Krista. Women of the time rarely dressed as masculine as this girl, and while she didn’t attracted as much attention as Krista had, she did generate a few stares. Krista watched out of the corner of her eye while sipping at her drink, remaining as stoic as she possibly could.

She watched the woman order a drink

 

 “Everybody get on the ground!”

At Ymir’s shout, Krista pulled out two pistols, one for each hand, and aimed at the nearest patron.  He shrunk back with a squeak, trying to get as far away from her as he could. From there, Krista walked backwards, glancing around the bar for any runners or anyone else who could possibly mess things up. With her back to Ymir, she observed her surroundings with thinned lips.  The police were sure to arrive soon, which meant they couldn’t afford to waste any time.

Krista watched Ymir manhandle the cashier, pistol-whipping him in the side of the face when he wasn’t cooperating. The man recoiled, shakily opening his drawer, at which point Ymir jumped over the bar and shoved him out of the way. With quick fingers, she swept up every single dollar and shoved it in a bag, her eyes darting between the bartender and the cash register. 

When she was finished, Ymir signaled Krista. “C’mon babe, let’s get out of here.”

The pair hastily made their way out of the bar and hopped into their getaway vehicle, the tires screeching as Ymir shoved her foot onto the gas. Just as the bar disappeared from their rearview mirror, police sirens were heard in the distance. Ymir’s smirked smugly. “We’ll be out of here before you know it.”

“Okay, but you know what we need to talk about? The fact that you’re never the one who has to do the dirty work. Let me take the reins for once,” Krista huffed.

Ymir glanced at Krista’s pouting face, “Hmmm, maybe. But you want to know what I’m thinking—“

“Not really.”

“I’m thinking that we need something bigger.”

That caught Krista’s attention. “Something bigger? Like what?”

Ymir’s smirk widened. “Tell you what, I’ll let you lead this time.”

 

* * *

 

Krista held her chin high, strutting her way into the bank as if she owned it. If this plan was successful, it would turn up some pretty heavy profit.  Before anyone could spot her, she opened her coat to pull out a pistol, pointing it at the bank clerk.

“Money in the bag. Now.”  The clerk was caught off guard by the small woman, but immediately obeyed her request. Krista watched as they shoved pile after pile into her bag.

“Surprised they did it. You’re not too intimidating.”

Krista rolled her eyes at Ymir’s statement. “I have a gun. That makes me more intimidating.”

Ymir chuckled, “God, I love you. You know that, right?””

That made Krista’s lips twitch upwards against her will. She leaned over to peck her girlfriend on the cheek, gun still pointed at the clerk.

Police sirens flared outside, causing the pair to freeze. Krista shoved the gun further into the clerk’s face, “Hurry up.”

As if on cue, the clerk shoved the last of what they had into the bag. Krista heaved it over her shoulder, surprised by the weight. “We have to get out of here. Is there a back door?”

Ymir frowned, “Yeah. Be careful though, I’m sure there are cops all over it.”

Krista nodded, handing the bag over to Ymir to carry. The blonde shoved the door open, using it as cover. The two made a run for it, darting down the alley towards their getaway vehicle.

“Police! Put your hands up!”

Krista turned her head just as the officer fired a shot, piercing Ymir’s leg. Ymir fell down with a series of long curses. Krista clenched her teeth, firing back at the police officer, causing the officer to retreat into cover.

Krista helped Ymir up, letting the woman lean against her shoulder. Ymir hissed when she put weight on her injured leg. “Ymir, are you okay?”

Ymir ground her teeth together, using Krista as support. “Yeah, babe. We just need to get out of here for now.”

Ymir limped with Krista as the blonde shot over her shoulder. It felt like a miracle when they finally made it to their getaway car. Krista shoved Ymir into the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel. She sped off, a series of flashing red and blue lights following her. She cursed, glancing at her girlfriend. “Ymir, you’re losing a lot of blood. We need to get you to a hospital.”

Ymir had lost all color in her face. She groaned in agony, “No…..You can’t.” She gasped in pain when she tried to readjust her leg. “Just get us home. We’ll take care of it there.” Krista bit her lip, but agreed.

Losing the cops was a challenge. They were persistent, and even with shortcuts and alleyways, they still followed. Krista only managed to lose them after Ymir shot out her window at them.

When the cops were finally lost, Krista pulled into their driveway. She slung the money over one shoulder, letting Ymir lean on her. Ymir sunk onto the couch, holding her injured leg. “It through and through. I just need bandaged up,” she said.

Krista nodded, pulling out the first aid kit. “The bleeding’s slowed,” she said softly as she wrapped her wound.

“Let’s take a break from taking people’s money for a while. Cool off a little,” she winced when Krista put pressure on her wound.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Once Krista finished wrapping Ymir’s leg, she stood. “Now you need some rest.”

“While I’m doing that, count the money. I have a good feeling we should be good for a while.”


End file.
